Harry Potter Murder Mystery
by rhymeswithwitch
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP; PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, EVEN IF THE STORY IS FINISHED! Harry and the gang are just about to enjoy the holidays at Hogwarts when the castle is locked down under mysterious circumstances and there is a murderer on the loose! Complete!
1. Winter Holiday Begins

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
Chapter One ~ The Winter Holiday Begins  
  
Harry Potter, infamous boy of the wizarding world and our everlasting hero, eagerly signed his name on the list. Ron and Hermione followed suite. They were signing up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Little did they know how deadly this break would be....  
  
* * *  
  
On the day of the student's departure from Hogwarts, the trio shut themselves up in the library in order to finish an essay on kelpies for Defense Against the Dark Arts. (In case you didn't know, kelpies are water demons that usually take the form of horses and lure people underwater to their deaths.)  
"Ron, hand me that book next to you," said Hermione briskly. She wanted to finish up her essay as quickly as possible in order to start on her holiday reading. Ron passed over the book and said to Harry in an undertone, "Mental, that one. Who ever heard of reading on holiday?!"  
"Reading isn't too difficult and is actually quite pleasant, Ron. But I don't suppose you would know that given you hardly ever pick up a book," said Hermione curtly.  
Ron's ears went bright red, but he ignored her and continued, "Who else d'you know is staying over for holidays?"  
"Neville decided to stay on. And I unfortunately saw Malfoy skulking around so I know he's staying too." They all gave an audible groan at this, and Madame Pince glared at them from her desk at the front of the library. They lowered their voices an octave as Ron said lividly,  
"What's he staying on for? I was hoping for a Malfoy-free Christmas! Everyone knows his parents dote on their precious Draco! Why'd he want to give that up for Hogwarts?"  
They all shrugged, and Harry felt an ominous sense of dread that he hoped would not damper his Christmas spirit. Then Hermione looked up from her book Kelpies and You: How to Encounter a Kelpie And Live by Burtus Keepe. She asked,  
"Fred, George, and Ginny are staying too, right?"  
"Yeah," answered Ron. Hermione then stood up and said, "Well I'm off then! Loads to do. See you at supper!" She left the library, a pile of books under her arm. Ron shook his head after her and Harry distinctly heard him mutter, "Reading? Mental."  
The two of them soon finished their essays and later enjoyed chicken pot pie and treacle tart in the Great Hall.  
After supper they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room and played Exploding Snap with Fred and George, Ginny watching them from the side. At around midnight they all went to bed, content.  
  
*Next Chapter Coming Very Soon! Please read and review! ~Lauren* 


	2. Lock Down!

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
Chapter Two ~ Lock Down!  
  
The next day the trio encountered Malfoy walking around the school.  
"Weasley, Potter, and Granger," said Malfoy unpleasantly as they approached him.  
"I wouldn't be cheeky Malfoy, if I were you. Your bodyguards aren't here to do your dirty work now are they?" snarled Ron.  
Malfoy paled as Hermione said, "Yeah. Where are they anyway?"  
"Why should I tell you?" answered Malfoy.  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "We should hex him! This is the only time we'll get him alone without any teachers around!" As much as Harry wanted to partake in the hexing of Malfoy, he knew he would get back at them if they did. So, they just walked away from Malfoy's snarling face back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
When they arrived there, they encountered the rest of the Weasley's. Harry told them what had happened. When he finished George said, "He's up to something." Fred chimed in with, "It's a bit strange, you know. Him staying without those oafs Crabbe and Goyle."  
Just then Neville came running in from the Portrait Hole.  
  
"What's up Neville?" asked Harry. Neville said nothing, just walked over to the group and handed over a piece of parchment. Everyone leaned over Harry to read it. It said:  
  
Due to outside circumstances we cannot control,  
The school will be locked down. Magic will not  
Be able to get you in or out. Students will be  
Notified when the lock down is lifted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
They all looked at each other.  
"Let's go find Dumbledore and ask him what this is about," suggested Ron. So, Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office. It was then that Harry realized you needed a password to get in. So the group shouted out all the various types of wizarding candies they could think of until they grew hoarse.  
"Sugar quills!" tried Neville.  
"Whizzing fizbees!" suggested Ron.  
"Vampire suckers!" yelled Fred.  
"Vampire suckers? What are those?" asked Harry.  
Fred shrugged. "It was worth a try." "I guess he's moved on from sweets then," said George darkly. So they retreated back to the common room, but found the Fat Lady's portrait empty. They were locked out of the room.  
'Everyone has their wands right?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.  
"No," came the mixed voices of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George. Hermione looked confused, but then comprehension dawned on her face as she realized their wands were locked in the common room.  
All of a sudden a piece of parchment came floating down from the balcony above them.  
In an attempt to reach it first, Fred and George leaped up to catch it but ended up smacking into each other. They fell onto the ground with a groan.  
Harry caught it and read it out loud:  
  
"A locked castle  
Confused inhabitants  
Darkness Falls  
And one of you dies."  
  
They all heard the whimpering of Neville, who muttered, "I'm never staying here for holiday again." Suddenly, all of the candles around them extinguished themselves. The only thing they could hear were each others labored breathing.  
"You'd better hope we're alive next holiday, Neville," said Harry.  
Then, the group heard a piercing scream. It was Ginny, and in the pitch black, they had no idea where she was....  
  
*Chapter 3 up asap. PLEASE read/review!!* 


	3. The Finding of Donald Newt Stilkinson

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
Chapter Three ~ The Finding of Donald Newt Stilkinson  
  
...but they knew they had to find her! So began the shoving and falling of everybody scrambling to find Ginny. Suddenly, the candles re-lighted and everybody could see where they were.  
Fred and George were tangled into a heap, Neville was holding Hermione by the hair, and Ron was standing right next to Ginny without even knowing it. Ginny was clawing at her attacker frantically. Everyone surrounded the pair to find out who this person was. It was Malfoy.  
"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Ron. "What are you doing attacking my sister?"  
"Attacking? What do you mean attacking? I was just looking for someone. I got lost when the lights went out and just happened to run into this...filth."  
"Don't call my sister filth, you bloody son of a..." snarled Ron.  
"Ron! That's enough!" interrupted Hermione. "Now, what we need to do is stay together and find out what's going on." Reluctantly Hermione shoved the pieces of parchment towards Malfoy and explained what was going on.  
"Either you cooperate and stay with us, or we send you off on your own to die," said Fred triumphantly. He loved this ability to lord over Malfoy.  
Malfoy began to tremble at this and nodded his head slightly. "What was that?" asked Fred.  
"Alright, alright I'll stay with you," whimpered Malfoy.  
"Lucky us," said Ron under his breath.  
Hermione sighed and said to the group in an undertone, "As much as I hate Malfoy, I think we should just be fair and not try to push him around so much. We don't want to stoop to his level or anything right?"  
  
The group was silent. Of course they wanted to push him around, regardless if they were acting like jerks or not.  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go try to find and teacher and figure this out," said Hermione.  
So the group trudged down the halls. When they reached a staircase that was near the library, the candles extinguished again.  
"Not again!" sighed Ginny. "This is a tad annoying, if I do say so myself."  
Once again it was Neville who was the bringer of bad news. He had tripped and fallen over something that felt like a big bag. He crouched down low to figure out what it was when he stopped. He felt something cold and sticky. He began to tremble.  
"G-g-guys?" he whimpered.  
"What is it Neville?" asked Ginny.  
"Um, I think there's something on the floor."  
Everybody stopped, and Harry could distinctly hear the panicked cries of Malfoy, the coward.  
Suddenly the lights went on again, to Ginny's huffing in the background.  
"Um, I think you were right Neville," said Hermione in a shrill voice.  
The group turned around and saw what it was. Ginny screamed. Fred and George jumped back with a cry of alarm. Neville slumped to the ground in a faint. Malfoy screamed and ran away. Harry and Ron, being our heroes!!, strode forward to the dead body on the ground. There was blood coming from the head. But besides that there were no further signs of injury.  
There was a book bag on the ground next to the boy. The boy looked young, maybe a second year, and had light brown hair. He was wearing the Hufflepuff crest on his robes.  
Harry opened the bag and looked inside. There were several books, and inside was the name of the boy. He was Donald Newt Stilkinson. Lying on the ground, a few feet away, was a wand.  
"Yes!" said Harry. Everyone looked curiously at him. He got up and grabbed the wand.  
"Now we at least have some kind of defense, or at least a light for if the candles go out again," said Harry.  
"Which they probably will," snarled Ginny.  
"What are we going to do about this Donald kid?" asked Fred in a sad voice.  
Harry looked up. "I don't know. Do you think the Avada Kedavra curse was used on him? Because if it was, it means that we're dealing with a pretty dark wizard." At the mention of dark wizard, everyone looked towards Malfoy, who was crouching in a corner.  
"Anyway, it probably wasn't. See the blood around the head? He must have been hit with something," suggested Hermione.  
"Not necessarily. He might have fallen down the stairs and then been hit with the curse," said Harry.  
"That's a good point. But I guess we'll never know, will we?" Hermione sighed and choked back tears.  
Ginny said under her breath, "Some Christmas this has turned out to be." And it seems she spoke for everyone when she said that.  
  
*~Chapter Four Coming Soon. Will write more if I get some reviews! Thanks, Lauren~* 


	4. The Announcement

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
A QUICK NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER FOUR BEGINS! I just want to thank the couple of people who wrote reviews, it really inspired me to keep writing and to keep going. Thanks! Also, I hope that you like this chapter, I hope it isn't getting too repetitive! Ok, thanks! And please keep reviewing as you like. Constructive criticism much welcomed!  
  
Chapter Four ~ The Announcement  
  
So, the group traveled on. As they moved up the stairs in which they assumed the late Donald had fallen, small tokens of his were noticed. A bit of cloth, a piece of paper, a book here and there.  
"See? He must have fallen down the stairs," said Hermione.  
"Would it be likely that they used the Avada Kedavra curse though?" asked Harry. "I mean, now that we look at it it could have just been an accident."  
"But the note..." said Hermione.  
"True. Oh look, there's Madam Pince," said Harry.  
"Thank goodness! A teacher!" But Hermione could not finish her sentence.  
Madam Pince was slumped over her desk. Ron tentatively walked over and poked her.  
He looked up, pale and shaking, and said, "She's..uh..dead."  
Harry rushed over. "I knew it! The murderer must have used the Avada Kedavra curse. There's no blood here."  
"Hey, what's this?" asked Ginny.  
She was standing next to Harry, and was pointing to a piece of paper attached to Madam Pince's hand with a string.  
Ginny untied it and was just about to read it out loud when, once again, the candles burned out of their own accord.  
"Ok! When we find this bloody murderer I'm going to tell him a thing or two about lights," snarled Ginny in an irritated voice.  
"Wait! We have this wand!" said Harry. Then, he muttered "Lumos" and a thin strip of light came out of the wand.  
So, Ginny read the note out loud.  
  
"...and the little girl searched for hours and hours  
looking for the mysterious unicorn. Going all  
over the castle, she finally found the unicorn tied  
to a table in the great hall."  
  
Ginny had started laughing. "I guess our murderer has a likeness for children's books." Then she seriously said, "What is this about? It's...so...random."  
Hermione took the note, and her being the smartest of all of them said, "Wait. It's a page torn from a book. There must be something in it that tells us something." She scanned the paper until, with a triumphant cry she said, "The Great Hall! 'Tied to a table in the great hall.' I bet it's telling us to go to the Great Hall."  
"You expect me to follow he orders of a mental murderer? I don't know about you, but I don't think so," came Malfoy's drawl somewhere behind them.  
The rest of them agreed.  
"How about we make our way to the great hall, but in the process look for teachers?" suggested Ron.  
It was the best idea they had so they decided to do just that. All of sudden (and to Ginny's approval, the lights DID NOT go out) there was a strange crackling noise.  
"What the?" muttered Ron.  
"It's the speakers! You know, the ones that tell us when to go to class and all," said Fred.  
Then, a rather normal man's voice came over the speaker and said quietly, "You think you'll ignore my warning and just look for teachers, eh? The only problem is, all of your teachers are dead. So I suggest you just come to the Great Hall like I said."  
The voice went dead. All of a sudden, there was a crashing noise. Everyone looked around and saw that bookshelves were toppling over one by one. And Hermione was right under one of them, about to be crushed under the weight of the books...  
  
*Chapter 5 ~ Coming In Maybe Two Days! Thanks for Reading!* 


	5. Castle Chase

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
Hey People! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get the fifth chapter out, I haven't had much inspiration. But here's chapter five for ya...hope you like it. PLEASE review this I could really use more input and I want to thank the couple of people who have reviewed...its means a lot! –Lauren  
  
Chapter Five ~ Castle Chase  
  
Harry took the wand and without further ado, he said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" His wand was pointed at the bookshelf about to fall on top of Hermione. The bookshelf stopped in mid-topple and began to hover over Hermione's head.  
Hermione scrambled up, and Harry then released his hold on the bookshelf. It fell to the floor with a tremendous crash. Books flew everywhere, and the group ducked in order to avoid being hit by them. When the dust (or, in fact, books) had settled, everyone who had been huddled on the floor shakily got up.  
"At least the lights didn't go out. Who knows that would've happened then," Everyone heard Ginny mumble.  
"We'd better get out of here before something else happens," said Harry.  
So the group put poor Madam Pince and the crushed bookshelves behind them as they strode out into the hall. They were making their way towards the Great Hall, and whenever they passed a classroom they peeked in to see if there was a teacher inside. There never was.  
The Teacher's Lounge, which was near the Great Hall, the group was hoping to find someone, anyone, who had not been killed by the mysterious murderer. When they entered the lounge, there was a fire lit in the grate. The flickering fire made shadows on the walls that created a sense of uneasiness among the group. The room was completely devoid of light except for that single fire.  
They shuffled into the room one by one, shoes clacking on the stone floor. One glance around them told them that nobody was there.  
All of a sudden, the wardrobe in the corner (the same one Lupin had them practice with a boggart) began to creak open. The group backed away, fearing the worst.  
Out came Mrs. Norris. Everybody gave a collective sigh, and Ginny went over to pet the cat.  
Ron muttered, "I'll never understand why she likes that bloody cat so much."  
Hermione sighed and said, "There's no one here, let's go." She was obviously still shaken by the encounter with her beloved books in the library.  
All of a sudden, just like before, the wardrobe door creaked open again. This time, it was not a cat. In fact, they weren't even sure who it was. But they didn't want to wait around and find out.  
"AAAHHHHHAAHH!!!!!!!!" screamed the group. Malfoy leading the way, they ran out of the teacher's lounge.  
With Malfoy as the unfortunate guide, the group ran through the halls, passing the transfiguration department, the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and finally Malfoy lead them down to the dungeons, near Snape's office.  
Everyone was panting and clutching at a stitch in their sides when they finally stopped at a forbidding door somewhere in the dungeons.  
"Do you think we lost...him...or whoever that was?" asked Ginny.  
There was a shuddering breath behind them. They slowly turned around and saw a silhouetted figure breathing raggedly.  
They screamed, and this time Harry led them all. They ran out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. They turned the corner, ran past the Bust of Eden and the Tapestry of Boris the Bewildered. The figure was suddenly in front of them, so they turned around. They just happened to run past a certain room three times.  
In a desperate attempt to get rid of their stalker, Harry led them into a room. And this room just happened to be the Room of Requirement.  
  
*I like this chapter! I hope you did too! Please review! Chapter 6 likely to come VERY soon!* 


	6. Room of Requirement Revelations

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
WOW! Ever since finished Chapter 5, I've had loads of ideas, so I can't wait for everyone to read Chapter 6. Sorry so short, but if you've liked the story so far, you should like what's coming. Unfortunately, the story will soon be drawing to a close. (There will only be 7 chapters, and possibly a bonus chapter if I get more reviews!) Best, Lauren  
  
Chapter Six ~ Room of Requirement Revelations  
  
"Hey, Harry! You've led us into the Room of Requirement!" said a stunned Fred. "I didn't know we were near here."  
"Neither did I. I guess I just led us here by accident," replied Harry.  
They looked around. There were shelves and shelves, but they were all empty. Hermione went to the middle of the room and stooped over. She picked something up off the floor and walked back over to the group.  
"Look at this," she said.  
Harry took it and read what was on the piece of parchment.  
  
"They are dead  
And you are no closer  
To finding the answer  
The Room of Requirement  
Cannot help you  
Magic is not  
Substitute to communication"  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry.  
Hermione muttered under her breath, "I assumed you wouldn't." Then she said in a louder voice, "It means that the Room of Requirement won't do us any good. We need to find someone to help us get the answers we need to figure out what this is all about."  
"So what do we do from here? I'm a bit lost if I do say so myself," said George.  
"You're not the only one," muttered Fred. Neville nodded in agreement. (Almost forgot about Neville didn't we?)  
"I think we should proceed as we were. You know, going to the Great Hall. And if we find that person who was chasing us, we do have a wand you know," said Harry.  
Everyone agreed, except for the reluctant Malfoy, who was wishing he never joined them. But then he realized the murderer probably would've gotten to him if he wasn't with the group.  
Harry opened the door and stuck his head out cautiously. "All clear," he said to them.  
They made their way towards the Great Hall slowly, occasionally checking behind them to make sure no one was following them. Neville was the most paranoid, checking behind him every 5 seconds.  
Finally, they reached the tall doors that led into the Great Hall. That led into the place where all answers would be found, or at least they hoped.  
They looked around at each other, and Harry held up Donald the Deceased's wand. And they entered the Hall.  
At first the Hall was completely dark. There was a noise, like the sound of clapping, and the floating candles came alight.  
"At least they're going on," said Ginny.  
Then a deep, mystical voice that sounded so familiar resounded and echoed throughout the huge room.  
"Well done, well done. I am most pleased."  
  
***WHO IS THE MYSTICAL/FAMILIAR VOICE? WHY IS HE SO PLEASED? WHAT IS THIS WHOLE STORY ABOUT?? WHO IS THE MURDERER? FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER (7), THE CONCLUSION, COMING VERY SOON!! PLEASE REVIEW!*** 


	7. The Conclusion or so we think! Part 1

Harry Potter Murder Mystery (I might want a new name, thanks to the suggestion of Briana Rose.) By Lauren Hillman  
  
***Please Read This First: The best feeling in the world is that of a writer getting good reviews from people. I cannot express the amount of gratitude towards the people who have reviewed this story. WOW! Thank you so much to Briana Rose, Jenni, Jill, Little Tonto, Violingirl7, IndigoInk1, and the various anonymous people. I cannot say how happy I am with the reactions of you guys. You really have inspired me to do better. Since everyone liked it so much I have decided to do a bonus chapter, so the story doesn't end here! Once again, thank you. Really. –Lauren***  
  
Chapter Seven ~ The Conclusion (or so we think!)  
  
Harry looked around the vast hall. That voice...so familiar, yet it sounded strangely magnified without the hundreds of voices that usually rang throughout the hall during mealtimes.  
Finally, his attention caught the figure of a man, with a long white beard, half moon glasses, and robes of deep plum. It was Dumbledore.  
Harry looked at him in shock. "It...it can't be," he murmured.  
He looked around at his friends (with the exception of Malfoy). They all had similar looks of puzzlement and anger.  
Hermione came to her senses first and said, "There must be an explanation for this." She began to walk over to Dumbledore, but Ron stopped her.  
"What if it's the murderer?"  
"Please! Dumbledore couldn't kill anyone! Especially that boy, or Madam Pince," said Hermione, flabbergasted.  
"I always new old Dumbledore had a thing for Pince," said Fred to George in a low voice. Neville suppressed his laughter by shoving a fistful of robes into his mouth. George grinned.  
"I don't mean Dumbledore," said Ron. "I mean, what if the murderer used a polyjuice potion?"  
His words had a profound effect on Hermione. Her eyes went wide, and she shrank back from Dumbledore, clearly afraid.  
As if Dumbledore (or the possibly polyjuice-Dumbledore) could hear their low conversations, he said, "I think it would be a good idea to explain what is going on. Madam Pince, will you please come in?"  
Everyone looked around, startled. They had clearly seen Madam Pince dead in the library not too long ago.  
A walking, talking, presumably alive Madam Pince came in from the room behind the Staff Table.  
"What the?" exclaimed Ron.  
"Now, how about you sit down?" suggested Dumbledore. And with a wave of his wand (from which the group shrank back) he conjured ten poufy armchairs from nowhere. The chairs were similar to those he conjured in the courtroom when Harry was being tried by the Wizengamot in his fifth year.  
Nobody moved. They just stared, gawking, at Dumbledore. Harry made the first move. He walked closer towards Madam Pince and Dumbledore, but did not sit down. He wanted to be ready to run in case the need arose.  
"You do not wish to sit? I expected as much," said Dumbledore, lowering himself into a comfortable looking armchair.  
"I am sure you are all wondering what this is all about," he said, looking around at all of them.  
He continued, "If you are not yet ready to trust me, as I am sure you're not, I suggest you go outside."  
"What are you talking about? You were the one that sent us the note telling us the doors were locked!" yelled Harry in frustration.  
"That is true. But did you ever really try opening the doors?" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
Harry looked around at the group. They stared back. Harry ran out of the Great Hall, and to the front doors. He considered for a moment, then finally pushed one. It opened just like it always had.  
Running back to the hall, he told his friends, "It's open! I don't believe it! Why did you tell us they were locked?" he then asked Dumbledore.  
Leaning forward, Dumbledore said, "That is a very good question, a very good question indeed. If you all take a sit I would be more than glad to explain everything to you."  
  
***I know, I know, another cliffhanger. But I wanted to stretch this out to make another chapter, and this seemed like a good place to stop. I know you haven't really learned anything new, but that's the fun of these stories isn't it? ALL WILL BE REVEALED in the final (I promise!) chapter. What do you think will happen? Please review. I would love to hear what you guys think will happen. Best, Lauren*** 


	8. The Conclusion Part 2

Harry Potter Murder Mystery By Lauren Hillman  
  
***Another Note from Me: I cease to be amazed at the reviews that are being sent in. To some people 14 or so reviews is not a big deal, but to me it means the world. When your best friend, who is one of the biggest Harry Potter fans I've ever known, praises your work, you know you've done pretty damn well. Thanks Val. Really, just you saying how much you liked it made me really happy, so...I guess this chapter goes to you, and everyone who has reviewed. Please don't hesitate to send in your comments, it means so much. I hope you all liked this story, and without further ado, here is the final chapter for "Harry Potter Murder Mystery." ~Lauren~  
  
Chapter Eight ~ The Conclusion, Part Two  
  
Before Harry could do anything, his friends all sat down on the chairs. Harry had no choice but to follow suite. It seemed that all of them trusted Dumbledore, so he should too.  
When everyone was seated, Harry realized there was an empty chair, as if they were missing someone. Dumbledore noticed his gaze and said, "He should be coming any minute now."  
"Who's he?" asked Harry.  
Dumbledore just sat there, as if in a trance. A minute later, the doors swung open, and Donald Newt Stilkinson walked in. There was no blood, no anything. Donald walked towards the empty chair and said, "Sorry I'm late. Filch had to come and get me, and he was late. It was a mess."  
Harry had had enough. "Look, what is going on? These people are supposed to be dead. Why don't you just tell us? Why are you just sitting there?"  
"One moment Harry, please. Just a few more people..." said Dumbledore. At that moment, the doors opened again and in walked Filch, holding Mrs. Norris.  
"Excellent. Now that everyone is here I shall begin," said Dumbledore. Filch stood in a corner, silent and menacing.  
Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "Every ten years, the staff and I go over the list for who will be staying for winter holidays. And it is during every ten years that we decide to test the students who do stay."  
"Wait. It was all a joke? You tricked us into thinking that people were dead and we were next?" Harry was livid. It was so ridiculous!  
"No, not a joke. A test to see where you are logically with your skills," replied Dumbledore.  
"But it has nothing to do with magic!" cried Harry. "Shouldn't you be testing us on magic?"  
"Exactly. It has nothing to do with magic. That's the point. To test you on your common sense, to see what you do in the face of danger."  
Harry lay back in the chair. It was difficult for him to understand that what he and his friends had just gone through for a couple hours was all fake.  
"Did you really have to keep turning off the lights though? It was a tad annoying," said Ginny.  
Everyone laughed and Dumbledore smiled at her.  
"Wait. Let me go through this one by one," said Neville, obviously the most confused.  
"You sent us the note, even though the doors really were unlocked," began Neville.  
"Correct," replied Dumbledore.  
"And...you made the Fat Lady leave her portrait? And Donald," Neville pointed to Donald, "was just pretending to be dead?"  
"Exactly. As was Madam Pince. If you recall, though, none of you checked for a pulse. The simple things you missed would have led you right to the culprit: that this was all just a test," said Dumbledore.  
"Wait! What about that crazy person who was chasing us? Who was that?" asked Fred.  
They all heard a grumbling noise coming from Filchs' corner. "Yes, the person pretending to be the murderer was Mr. Filch here," replied Dumbledore.  
"So he just randomly chased us throughout the castle?" asked George.  
"Well...that wasn't really part of the plan. Mr. Filch here sort of, er, improvised a bit," said Dumbledore in what sounded to Harry like an irritated voice.  
"I wouldn't doubt that he would be the murderer, if this was real and all," said Fred in a low voice to Harry. Harry smirked.  
"So what did the test prove?" asked Harry.  
"That all of you are able to cope with danger, without the use of magic. Although you did happen to use Donald's wand, which I did not expect," Dumbledore smiled.  
Harry blushed and handed the wand to Donald.  
"But what was the point? What do we do now that it's over?" asked Harry again.  
"We eat. I am sure you are all very hungry from this tiring ordeal." And with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore conjured food. Lots of food. The chairs in which they were sitting vanished, and were instead replaced with a wooden bench. They were all sitting at the long Gryffindor table.  
After a long hour of eating, they all retreated to the Gryffindor common room, which was thankfully open. (With the exception of Donald and Malfoy, who went to their separate Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms).  
As Ron and Harry played a game of Wizard Chess, Hermione was fervently turning pages in a book. Finally, she rushed over to the two of them and said, "I knew it! Look at what I found!"  
"Please, Hermione, we're not in the mood for Runes theories or Arithmancy figures," complained Ron.  
Hermione gave him a piercing glare before she said, "No, really. I had thought I read something in Hogwarts: A History. And I did! Listen. 'Every Headmaster at Hogwarts has had their fun during Winter Holiday. Using the students who stay at the school, they test their common sense without magic by pretending to lock the school, when suddenly people turn up dead. The Headmasters do this mainly for amusement during the school's downtime, but also to see the strength of character in a few selected students.'" Hermione stopped. "Well?"  
  
"It's tradition then?" asked Harry.  
"It would appear so. But at least we can't say the holiday was boring, right?" said Ron.  
They all laughed and a couple hours later they all went up to bed. No murderer, no dead students, just full stomachs and dreams of opening presents on Christmas Day.  
  
* * *  
  
When school began a week later, Seamus was talking to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, how was holiday here? Bet it was pretty boring. Honestly, I don't know why you don't go stay with your mum," Seamus said.  
"Let's just say Christmas will never be the same again..." said Harry with a wink at Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
***PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! EVEN IF THE STORY IS FINISHED, I WANNA KEEP HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!*** 


End file.
